Let It Burn
by SplinteredQuill
Summary: (One-Shot/Ficlet) She had never learned her lessons well, no matter how cruel. Hopefully her son would learn much more quickly.


**A/N: This story does not coincide with the WTANM universe. Just a short one-shot I decided to write in response to the last several episodes. Angsty Regina Ruminations ahead. Thank you to Mechanicsofaheart1 for doing a proof read for me :)**

**Again, this is not at all fluffy, and not Swan Queen per-se, but Regina's thoughts do reflect on our beloved Sheriff. If the story continued it would probably end up SQ.  
**

**If you guys like it, let me know, mebbe it can be more than a one shot. Who knows?**

* * *

Blankly staring into the fireplace the images from the last several weeks flashed through her mind like a slideshow. She should have seen it all along; her mother's deception. With a humorless laugh she reflected on what she had told Snow. No, she never had learned her lessons very well, and yet, neither had that nuisance.

The darkest part of her applauded Snow for her manipulation. The self-righteous woman had played her like a fiddle. Using her to kill her own mother? She didn't think the pixie haired idiot had had it in her. Yet, here she sat, motherless by her own hand because she had wanted to believe what Snow had said so desperately.

_Love is weakness._

She raised her glass of half empty scotch into the air. "For the first time in my life I can say with certainty that you were absolutely right, Mother."

Love is what started her downward spiral into the blackening of her own soul. Decade's worth of dark deeds all in the name of love; all for naught. Manipulated at every turn of her life by those she had trusted. Her mother, Snow, the fucking imp and last, but not least, Henry. It had to stop; she refused to be manipulated any longer.

Resting her head back a sigh escaped her pursed lips. Henry, the one and only joy she had had in her life since Daniel, and he too had been ripped from her by the Charming's. She wasn't blind enough to not place partial blame with him or with herself. There was fault enough to be laid among so many of the key players in this messed up 'family' dynamic.

_No more, not ever again._

With that last thought a resolve and calm seemed to settle within her. She was finished, with all of it. Henry was being dangled in front of her as incentive to _behave, _as incentive to _help_, as incentive to _change._ The boy didn't want her and she could only be slapped in the face so many times before she stopped trying. Standing at the well, watching him run into the Saviour's arms was the last slap she could take.

Miss Swan was an entirely different matter. At one time she had garnered a certain amount of respect from the mayor; though Regina was loathe to admit it. The woman never backed down, formed her own opinions, and seemed to enjoy the challenge of proving everyone wrong. At one point she even seemed to believe in her. That had given her some hope. A hope that maybe just one person could see through all of the darkness and see her for the person she was, the person she was meant to be. Now? Now, that same woman was falling into line with the rest of the imbeciles, she was the one throwing Henry's name in her face more than anyone else, she was the one dangling the carrot.

The air in Storybrooke had changed. It always did when a magical disturbance occurred. She had felt is shortly after her confrontation with Owen. This occurrence was one that was not miniscule; she's sure Rumple felt it as well. Inevitably, when whatever was causing the disturbance revealed itself she'd find a blonde on her doorstep telling her that they needed her help, that Henry needed her help.

_Not this time, Miss Swan._

If Good always won against Evil, let Henry see just how much that was true. This horse was done reaching for the carrot. Let her 'son' see just how Good dealt with Evil, without the assistance of the Evil Queen. Some lessons were cruel, but needed. If Good always won she never would have been a Queen, let alone Evil. It was time for Henry to learn that lesson, and if this town had to burn for him to learn it, so be it.


End file.
